Forum:Publicity photos/screencaps
I'm aware that screencaps are used for the episode articles as opposed to publicity photos and I've noticed that an awful lot of character articles have publicity photos. Are they intended to have them or should they be screencaps? Notdoppler 11:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Either, as long as any publicity photos are in-character. David 20:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::But surely they need to be screencaps if there in-universe style? Notdoppler 14:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::My view is that the best-quality photograph of a person or a situation will do and that means that they can be either. When it comes to episodes, it's much more meaningful to be a screencap from an episode because you then see things like: is it B&W or colour, widescreen or not, what certain situations looked like when presented on screen (none of the publicity photos of the 1961 High Noon ep do the scene justice like a screencap does).--Jtomlin1uk 15:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::There are some other wiki's out there which have a gallery for character articles - in a similar, sometimes identical format to the galleries which we have on the List of appearances pages. Maybe we could do this, too, showing different images of the character and image with the caption "publicity photo", while a screencap which best represents the character can go in the infobox. Thoughts? Notdoppler 15:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Mmm, not sure about that. Other wikis don't have the LofA pages as we do and those seem to do the job of showing how characters have changed over the years.--Jtomlin1uk 15:43, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I personally believe that screencaps should be used for the characters. When I look at some of the more recent character pages and see a publicity photo I think it kind of looks ugly. Notdoppler 20:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I agree that some publicity photos don't look right in the infoboxes but these can be swapped for screencaps. There are a few cases though where we'd be changing good images for bad ones though, for example Les Clegg had a blurry screencap before but now looks very good. David 21:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I am glad someone agrees! There have been quite a few editors lately who have been replacing screencaps with publcity photos, and quite frankly I don't really think they suit this site if you know what I mean. In regard to the thing about Les Clegg's screencap being blurry, I agree with that example. However, for more recent characters it's easier to pick up a good quality screencap without resorting to publicity photos.Notdoppler 19:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Any articles in particular stand out as ugly? David 00:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Almost all of the recent/current characters. As I said before, ones like Les Clegg look OK. I think publicity photos should only be used if a decent quality screencap cannot be found, and that is most likely to apply to older characters anyway. Unless anybody strongly objects, I will be changing quite a few of the publicity photos (back) to screencaps. Notdoppler 18:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::An idea: publicity caps in the Background information section, screen caps in the infobox, unless a good quality image can't be found. David 12:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Great idea! Notdoppler 16:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC)